


Transferable Skills

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Columbia game, Kelley goes to Hope for some comfort for the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transferable Skills

“I could do that,” Kelley said into the fairly quiet room, the only sound being the quiet drone of the TV.

“What?” Hope asked, looking down at Kelley who laid in her arms. Kelley had come crawling into Hope’s room around nine, yawning and tired, but unable to settle down. Now, it was nearly midnight and they had been watching the night coverage since then. 

“I could play beach volleyball.” 

“Sure Kell,” Hope chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

“You don’t think so?”

“I think you could do whatever you put your mind to.” 

“Well, we proved that wrong already.”

“Ok seriously, it’s physically impossible for anyone to eat that much ice cream.”

“But it was cheat day.”

“I don’t think that’s what Dawn meant by ‘cheat day’.” Hope chuckled, kissing the top of Kelley’s head again.

“I could so do this.”

“I bet ya Christen knows Walsh-Jennings and could get you some tips.”

“That’d be awesome.” Kelley let out a yawn, cuddling closer to Hope. 

“Ready to sleep yet?”

“No…” Kelley whined, her eyes nearly closed. 

“Ok, we’ll finish the match then.” Hope pulled the blanket up around them further. 

“I can sleep here, right?”

“Of course.”

“Good, cause I’m comfy.”

“Good,” Hope said tightening her grip on Kelley’s hips. Hope wouldn’t admit it but she wanted Kelley with her tonight too. She didn’t like being away from the younger woman and this last month of sleeping in another bed was slowly driving her crazy.

“I could do it,” Kelley said again and Hope chuckled. 

“It’s just like soccer, huh?”

“Exactly, except hands.”

“You’re pretty good with your hands.”

“Thanks,” Kelley mumbled then opened her eyes, “did you jus—”

“Yup.” Hope looked very proud of herself and Kelley just shook her head, letting her eyes close again.

“Nice one Solo.”

“Why are they playing this at midnight?”

“Because beach volleyball players are crazy as fuck?”

“I don’t know they seem pretty down to earth to me. Well, that is as long as you stay away from the sport.”

“Thanks, Hope.”

“Shh, you love me.”

“I don’t know why.”

“Because I tell you that you can do whatever you want.”

“True.”

“I love you too Kell.” Hope didn’t get a response for a while so she figured Kelley had finally given into sleep and turned her attention back to the game.

“Hey, Hope?” Kelley mumbled a few minutes later.

“Hmmm?”

“You really think I can play?”

“I don’t see what’s stopping you, besides maybe your height.” Hope chuckled at her own joke, earning a pinch to her side.

“Want to try with me in winter? When we’re in LA?”

“Sure Kell, though I really do think your true calling is soccer, love.”

“I know, but I like trying new things with you.” Hope smiled again. Kelley’s eyes hadn't opened for the last few minutes, the light from the TV dancing across her eyelids; she was barely awake right now.

“Ok, we can try new things. Why don’t we sleep now, though?”

“But I wanna know if they win…”

“Spoiler alert Kell, they got this one in the bag.”

“How do you know?”

“It’s match point.”

“Oh… ok… bed time.”

“Good choice.”

“Hey, Hope…”

“Yes, Kell?”

“What the hell happened to Carli?”

“I sent her to Becky’s room,” Hope chuckled, kissing Kelley, “she got it.”

“I’ll have to thank her tomorrow,” Kelley snuggled into Hope’s chest.

“Sleep now squirrel.” Hope quietly ran her hand through Kelley’s hair again, waiting for her breathing to even back out. When she figured Kelley was fully asleep, she turned the TV off, sending the room into darkness. She snuggled down and pulled Kelley close to her chest, kissing the back of Kelley’s neck. “I’ve got so much faith in you Kel, you could do anything,” Hope whispered before closing her own eyes letting the long day wash over her. 


End file.
